Conversations in a Bookshop
by T-man626
Summary: While visiting Colorado Springs, Kate stumbles into a lovely little shop run by some familiar faces.


**Author's Note:** A short follow-up to "Heat". No artifacts this time, just good old-fashioned character building.

* * *

Conversations in a Bookshop

She's just leaving the hotel room when her phone chimes.

 _Have fun today. Can't wait to hear about your adventures tonight._

Smiling, Kate takes a moment to tap out a quick reply. _Will do. Be good for Paula._

She's in the elevator when his reply arrives. _Yes Mom ;)_

It's not the first time Kate Beckett-Castle has accompanied her husband on a book tour, or at least part of one. Short of medical leave, there's no way she could ever take off for the better part of a month. Nor would she really want to. She loves Rick and he loves her, but they both also know the value of having their own space once in a while. Then there's the fact that, while Rick has found ways of making himself useful at the precinct over the years, she really can't do more than provide moral support for him during readings and signings. While he maintains that this is more than enough, she's never liked just sitting for so long with nothing to do. And she's still not quite comfortable with the scrutiny of his fans. So they established a routine for when she does manage to join him on the road. While he signs autographs and delights fans with a live reading, she explores whatever city or town they happen to be in, taking note of anything interesting. Over lunch or dinner, she relates her adventures, and if there's time before they leave for their next destination she'll play tour guide for him.

They actually will have a whole day here in Colorado Springs to spend together, so she's determined to find something special. An Internet search turned up several possibilities already, but Kate has found in the past that just getting out and walking the streets will often turn up a hidden gem or two. On a whim, she turns off the road she's been walking for the last few blocks and makes her way down a side street lined with smaller stores and restaurants. Slowing her pace, she examines the various window and sidewalk displays. A display of books catches her eye, and Kate smiles again. With a quick glance at the store's name, "Bering and Sons", she pushes open the door.

Outside is warm and sunny and just a little crowded. Inside is cool and dimmer and more crowded than Kate would have expected. As she removes her sunglasses, she counts at least ten other people moving between the shelves. _Nice to see a family shop doing so well_. She inhales the scent of books, her smile widening, and moves further in to begin perusing the shelves. While some more recent bestsellers fill a shelf near the front door, Kate quickly realizes that this place is a haven for old and rare books. _I'm SO bringing Rick here_. She continues perusing the shelves, smiling every time she recognizes a title. Just as she begins to think she should start back to the hotel, one book in particular catches her eye. _Holy crap, a second edition of HG Wells' "The First Men in the Moon"!_ Carefully, Kate pulls the book off of the shelf and flips it open. _It's in great shape, too._ Glancing up again, Kate begins walking towards the counter at the back of the shop as she continues to page through the book, taking in the beautiful writing and illustrations.

"Hi there!" a cheerful voice greets her.

"Hello," Kate replies, closing the book and setting it down on the counter. She looks up and does a double take. "Agent Bering?"

"Detective Beckett?" Dressed in jeans and t-shirt, wearing glasses and standing next to the cash register, Secret Service Agent Myka Bering looks a little different than the last time Kate saw her. "It's nice to see you again. What brings you to Colorado Springs?"

"Vacation," Kate replies, her mind working furiously. "Wait, Bering as in…"

Bering nods as she pulls Kate's book towards her. "Welcome to the family store."

"And sons?" Kate can't help but ask.

"Dad thought it sounded more prestigious."

 _Ouch._ "So this is what you do when you're not tracking down homicidal models?"

Before Bering can reply, another person approaches behind the counter. "Myka darling, can you—oh, sorry." And there's Myka's partner, looking very at home as well. "Well this is a surprise. Hello, Detective Beckett."

"Miss Wells," Kate replies. "I'm just as surprised as you."

"What brings you to our fair city? Not work, surely."

Kate chuckles politely. "No, Colorado Springs is a little out of my jurisdiction. Rick's here for a book signing and reading, and I'm on vacation."

"Ah yes, and how is Mr. Castle? Another best seller?"

Kate's a little surprised; she doesn't recall discussing the details of Rick's career with these women when they last spoke. Then again, anyone can find anything on the Internet. "It looks like it," she replies.

Either her poker face is slipping or Wells is extremely perceptive. "A colleague of ours informed us of Mr. Castle's talent after our last encounter. It's funny," Wells turns to Bering, "I never would have pegged Claudia as someone who loves murder mysteries."

"I was a little surprised, too," the other woman admits as she finally looks at the book Kate placed on the counter. The corners of her mouth turn up in a smile. "Excellent choice, Detective."

"It's Kate."

"Myka. Have you read this one before?"

Kate nods. "I think it's my favorite of Wells' novels." Realizing what she's saying, she looks across the counter. "Now that's a funny coincidence."

"Not really," Wells laughs, "seeing as it's my family."

"You're descended from _the_ H.G. Wells?"

"Sort of. I'm curious why you say this is your favorite of those books. Most people seem to prefer _The War of the Worlds_ or _The Time Machine_."

Kate shrugs. "Those are good too, but I like the sense of adventure in this one. And it was the first one I ever read." She feels like she's said something right because Wells is smiling. "Which is your favorite?"

"I don't really have one," Wells states, "although I prefer the earlier novels to the later ones. I always felt Wells' strength as an author lay in scientific fiction, not the mainline fiction he attempted later." Myka coughs after that statement like someone trying to cover a laugh. "Are you all right, love?"

"I'm fine," Myka replies.

Kate feels like she's missed something, but lets it pass for the moment. "I think Rick would agree with you, Miss Wells. He loves all of Wells' sci-fi novels, but can't stand some of the later stuff. Kind of how he feels about Sir Conan Doyle's work, too."

"Helena, and I agree. Arthur should have stuck with his Mr. Holmes instead of taking up fairy stories."

"Arthur?"

"Don't you refer to your favorite authors by their first names?" Myka asks, shooting Helena a warning look.

 _What's that about?_ "Just the one," Kate replies. _Damn, now I sound like Rick._

"Excuse me," a voice speaks up behind Kate, and with a start she realizes that she's still standing in front of the register, effectively blocking other customers.

"Sorry," she apologizes. She scoots down the counter so that Myka can take care of them. Helena moves with her.

"Congratulations, by the way." She motions towards Kate's left hand. "Claudia made sure to tell us when it happened."

"Thanks," Kate replies. "Actually, I'm getting this book for him; his birthday's next month."

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"You know, after that case he told me you said that that tripod was built by the author."

"It was." Something in Helena's tone darkens, and Kate assumes she's remembering the damage done by said model.

"I must admit, there are times when I think about that case, and I wonder how you and Rick both healed so quickly."

"Magic?" the other offers.

"That's funny coming from someone who just said she prefers science."

"I believe I said science fiction, actually." Kate nods, conceding the point. "I too, occasionally wonder about that case," Helena continues, "specifically, what did you tell your captain when you didn't return with the model?"

"We gave her some story about how the model incinerated itself. I know," Kate responds to Helena's raised eyebrow, "it's ridiculous. But she let it stand. And really, it's not much crazier than some of our other cases over the years."

"Such as?"

"We've had victims who thought they were vampires, another one who looked like he was murdered by a zombie, Rick was convinced at one point we were in the midst of some rise of the machines scenario…" Kate trails off as Helena laughs. "I know, pretty unbelievable, right?"

"I would never have thought the life of a homicide detective would be so… _odd._ "

"Says the woman who shot a walking tripod model with a lightning gun. Is that a typical outcome for your cases?"

If her statement fazes Helena, the other woman doesn't show it. "It's not uncommon."

"Really?" The only response Kate gets to that question is a raised eyebrow, so she decides to change the subject. "I wasn't aware that the Secret Service had a field office in Colorado Springs."

"They don't. Myka finally convinced her parents to take some time off by volunteering to run the store for a few days."

"Funny," Myka states as she joins them, "I seem to recall you charming my parents and then telling them that I'd love to help out by running the store while they took a much-needed holiday."

"Only because you were so worried about them," Helena replies smoothly. "And it's not like you hadn't had the same idea."

"Yes, except every time I suggested it my father turned me down."

"I guess I'm just more persuasive than you are, darling." This earns a half-hearted glare from Myka, but Helena just smiles at her.

Kate also smiles, reminded of the conversation she and Rick have. And speaking of Rick… Kate glances down at her watch, mentally comparing the time with his schedule. "Everything alright, Kate?" Myka's voice breaks in to Kate's musings.

"Yes. I was just thinking that I should get going. I want to explore a little more before I meet Rick for dinner." Myka nods as she picks up Kate's book and moves back toward the register. "Speaking of which, are there any restaurants you'd recommend?"

"I'm rather fond of Jackson's, which is just a couple of blocks away. O'Malley's is good, too." She accepts Kate's credit card and swipes it. "If you're looking for things to do, the Garden of the Gods is a nice walk, and there are some great museums." She passes over the receipt for Kate to sign.

"I'll keep that in mind. Don't be too surprised if we show up here, too. Rick loves to find little bookstores like this wherever he can." Kate smiles and pushes the receipt and pen back to Myka.

"We'd be glad to have you," Myka replies. She passes back Kate's card and a copy of the receipt before carefully depositing the book in a paper bag. "It was nice to see you again, Kate."

"You too," Kate responds. "Helena," she nods to the other woman. The Englishwoman returns the gesture before Kate turns and makes for the front of the shop. Pushing the door open, she steps into the warm afternoon sun. _What a lovely day._


End file.
